A Smile Because You're Worth It
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: A series of one-shots, based around theme of 'Smiles' and the different ways the PD cast makes each other smile. Very fluffy!
1. A Broken Millennium

**Author's Note:** Ok, so first up... I have no idea. This idea came to me this afternoon and since I really had nothing else to do, I just... rolled with it. And yeah, this fanfic occured. It's just... Fluff. Kiddie Fluff, actully because Mia and Michael are six and nine respectively. And again, I have no idea. It's cute, that's really all I can say about it.  
Um, this might be a series of one-shots, based around theme of 'Smiles' and the different ways the PD cast makes each other smile. I've started writing a second fanfic to with the 'Smile' theme and its about Mia and Michael's first-born, James when he's about, I don't six-seven years of age. It should be quite cute too... if I get around to finishing it... fingers-crossed.  
Anyway, I'll shut up and allow you guys to read. Please enjoy and you know comments are loved very, very much. And also if you have any one-shot ideas give me a bell and I will try and write them up for you.  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Princess Diaries nor do I own Lego... so please, neither sue me, this is simply for fun and entertainment and I'm getting nothing out of this besides my own enjoyment... and the occassional favourites and reviews.

* * *

**A Smile Because You're Worth It**

_The thing Mia probably loved best about Michael was his smile. The smile that reaches his dark brown eyes and makes her feel as if she is the most important person in the whole wide world. In his world, she is._

**A Broken Millennium**

When Mia was a little girl and newly best friends with Lilly, it always puzzled her that Lilly's older brother never seemed to smile. He wasn't exactly going about frowning all the time, but he never seemed to smile, even on the occasions Mia felt that even someone as cool and smart and old – he was nine, ancient compared to her six years - as him should smile over.

She asked Lilly about it. Asked her why her brother never seemed to smile.

"It's cos he's a misery guts and a moron. Why do you care?" the impatient seven year old Lilly demanded.

Mia simply shrugged and went back to drawing a picture of her new kitten, Louie, for her dad whom she was going to see in couple of weeks as he was coming to New York on some big business trip or something like that. The most important point was he was coming to see her!

But still Mia wondered why Michael didn't smile and how she could somehow, well make him. He was always nice to her, always told Lilly not to kick her when she did and every time she's sprung him at night when she's over for a sleep-over, sneaking cookies from the cookie jar, he's always given her two. This might be because he doesn't want her tattling on him, but still, it was two cookies, instead of the one that Lilly always gave her when its snack time.

She thought long and hard as to how to make him smile when one Saturday an occasion to do so arose. It wasn't exactly an ideal occasion, but it was the one she went for simply because she saw herself as the only one who could make it right.

It was a Saturday afternoon and her Mom had just dropped her off at the Moscovitz for a sleep-over, when she basically walked head-on into a war zone.

Mia almost jumped out of her skin when she came face to face with Lilly and Michael basically screaming at each other in the middle of the TV room.

"What's – what's going on?" She yelped over the noise. She knew well enough now that Lilly and Michael's fought and quite frequently in fact, but she had never seen a fight between them quite this bad before.

They both ignored her and kept on yelling and screaming at each other until Maya – who was the only adult home a the time and who had let Mia into the apartment looking quite exhausted and ill-tempered – bellowed at them to be quiet this instant or she would ring their parents.

It worked and the two siblings fell immediately quiet, but they glared murderously at each other all the same.

"Both of you," Maya said gesturing angrily at the pair of them, "can go to your rooms."

"But!"

"Go!"

"That's not fair, she broke it!"

"I did not! And Mia's here!"

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"BOTH OF YOU, NOW!" Maya yelled over both of them and the two siblings stalked out of the TV room both looking furious.

"And do not come out until I come and get you for dinner!" Maya added loudly after the loud slamming of two doors.

"Uh,"

"It's alright, little one. I have seen worse fights between those two." Maya reassured her gently.

"But – but what was it about?" Mia asked shyly. She had always liked Maya but after hearing her yell she was a little scared of her temper and that it might for some reason be directed at her.

"Ah, it really is of little matter, though for you children, you can make such fusses over nothing."

"But what was this fight about?"

"Michael says that Lilly broke he's Million Falcon…"

"Millennium Falcon." Mia corrected for she could now see the rumble of a Lego Millennium Falconlittering the floor of the TV room.

"But I did not see it happen, so I could not punish her on chance she did not do it. But now, I punish both because they are silly children."

Mia nodded slowly as Maya led her into the Moscovitz kitchen for some afternoon tea.

"If I fix it," Mia said as she bit deeply into a freshly baked choc chip cookie, "Do you think it would make Michael smile?"

"Maybe." Maya said as she started preparing for dinner, "he is such an odd, quiet child. I am never sure of what he is thinking."

"Hmmm," Mia couldn't agree more with what Maya was saying, so after she had finished her cookie she hopped off her stool and walked back to the TV room to fix Michael Millennium Falcon.

It wasn't an easy task; since she had never build a Lego Millennium Falcon before and she had no instructions to go by, but thankfully she loved Star Wars so she knew exactly what the beloved ship was suppose to look like.

It took her all the time up until dinner was called for her to finish fixing the ship and she had to say, she was quite proud of herself.

If this didn't make Michael smile, she was sure nothing ever would.

"Mia, dinner." Maya said her eyes twinkling kindly when Mia proudly present her afternoon of hard work.

"You such good girl." Maya said as she patted her head and Mia went and sat at the table, waiting as Maya retrieved the two Moscovitz siblings from their rooms. If Mia thought they'd be in better moods when they came for dinner, she was sadly mistaken. Both still looked furious and in very bad tempers and neither said as much as 'hello' to her.

They ate their dinner in silence and Mia tummy started to ache from all the angry, heavy air around her.

Mia wasn't able to show Michael that she had fixed his Falcon because as soon as he was allowed he stormed back to his room, slamming his door as he went before she could utter even a word to him. And escaping Lilly to take the Millennium Falcon to him was just as hard. Lilly didn't waste a moment of time before she was dragging Mia to her bedroom and was telling her all her latest schemes, most of which Mia didn't listen to.

How was she supposed to get Michael's ship back to him?

Bedtime came just after Lilly's and Michael's parents had come home and had a firm word with both of them about not fighting each other. This chat only put the two of them in bad moods again and Mia's tummy started aching again as Lilly stormed back into her room, slamming the door behind her and proclaiming that she was tired so they were sleeping now.

Mia lay awake for a long, long time after Lilly turned off the light, tossing and turning. She had to get Michael's ship back to him, so that he won't be mad or sad anymore.

After she was sure everyone was asleep, she crawled out of her sleeping bag and crept out of Lilly's room and down the hall to the TV room. It was very dark and a little spooky, but she had to get Michael's ship from where she left carefully on the coffee table when she had been called for dinner. Once it was safely in her arms she walked towards Michael's room. She had never been in his room, she wasn't allowed after all being his little sister's best friend.

Should she leave it outside his door for him to find in the morning or should she knock and give it to him. She could see that his light is on from underneath his door.

She raised her fist to knock…

And then froze.

What if, what if he got mad at her, for touching his stuff like he did whenever Lilly touched anything of his. What if he started yelling at her?

What if? What if?

She was suddenly blinded by light when Michael's door suddenly swung open.

"Mia?"

She couldn't help her little squeal or the fact that she jumped back and away from him in fright.

"Mia, what are you doing out here, in the middle of the night?" he asked her, sounding quite cross.

"Uh, um, well, you see, I um… uh, here." She shoved his Lego Millennium Falcon at him and made to bolt once she was sure he had hold of it.

"You-you fixed it." she heard him whisper. He didn't sound mad. She snuck a glance up at his face and saw a look on it that she was sure she had never seen before. He was carefully turning the beloved ship over and over in his hands, inspecting every aspect of it, his mouth hanging slightly open, his eyes shinning.

"Uh huh."

"Why? When?"

"Uh," she decided to tackle his second question first, "most of this afternoon. I never built it before, but I like the movies so I guessed."

"You, like Star Wars."

She beamed widely up at him.

"Yup!"

"But you're a girl."

"So? So is Princess Leia!" Mia sniffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"You really fixed it." he said looking down at her in wonder. She shifted, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Uh huh."

And there it was… his smile.

It wasn't exactly like one of Han Solo's smiles, but it defiantly made him look more likable and less like the grouch he always seemed to be.

"Thanks Mia."

She felt her cheeks heat up and she looked down at her feet shyly.

"S'ok."

"No, really thanks." She looked up as she watched him carefully place the precious space ship down onto his desk before he walked back out to her, a huge smile decorating his face.

"Want a cookie?" he asked and she smiled, holding up two fingers causing him to laugh, though he quickly muffled it with his hand.

"Ok, two."

And then he did something that he had never done before. He took hold of her hand in his and together they walked for the kitchen, all the while, Mia was smiling like the idiot that Lilly proclaimed she was.

YAY! I made him smile! I made him smile!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Um, so yeah, really a fic about absolutely nothing, but it was fun to write. I tried to write it as much like how a six year old might think while still keeping spelling and grammar to a respectable level. I think I did ok, but what you guys might think I don't know. But I really do love these two. Big hugs for them both. Hopefully I'll finish the fanfic I'm writing for James and it will be posted up, hopefully before my birthday, which is getting way to freakishly close.  
Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to leave a comment.  
Bye for now!


	2. My Baby's Smile

**Author's Note:** This is a sort-of sequel A Valentine to Remember. sprog101 asked to see Mia's reaction to James walking, so here it is. It's simple, short fluff that I wrote this morning.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Star Wars.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**My Baby's Smile**

I lay on the couch, nibbling on a cracker while trying to keep myself from thinking of anything that could have me bolting for the bathroom. My stomach was threatening to revolt against me. I swear that this new baby doesn't like me… at all.

I groaned as my belly did a flip and I tried to ignore the burning sensation in my throat from the last time I had I thrown up.

Oh god, how was I going to survive seven more months of this? And don't give me that it all gets better after the first trimester because it doesn't. I had morning sickness – HA! Morning sickness, how about all day sickness! – right up to the day I gave birth to my gorgeous one year old.

Speaking of my gorgeous one year old.

I looked in the direction of my little son who was sitting on a rug, playing with blocks and soft animals, making soft little noises as he moves them around on his rug.

I smiled at him, loving him so much that I think my heart might just explode.

"James." I say and he looks up at me, his mouth twisted in a wide smile.

"Mama." He waves a soft green Turtle toy at me before he turns his attention back to his toys and I try to pay attention to _Star Wars: A New Hope_.

"Oh Sweetie," I groan as I rub my belly, "settle down." God what it going to be like when this one starts moving about? I don't know if I'll be able to survive.

I wish Michael could be home with me but he had work today. So did I actually, but after reading a single legal document and throwing up soon afterwards, I felt I would spend some time trying to get my baby settled down before I try to do anymore work.

My eyes start to feel heavy and I think I actually fall asleep when I feel a tiny little hand pressing against my cheek.

"Mama."

"Hmmm…"

"Mummy."

I jump slightly on the couch and look down to where my son is standing, well leaning against the couch, looking up at me with his bright grey eyes. I glanced at the TV; Star Wars had finished sometime during my sleep and was softly playing its main menu over and over again.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked as I settled myself back down on to the couch and ran a finger over his cheek. He just smiled up at me and patted my cheek. I smiled back at him.

"Are you worried about Mummy?" I asked him and he nodded his head vigorously, causing his thick brown curls to bounce around his head.

"Mummy's fine, just not feeling well in my belly." I say patting my belly.

I watched with interest as his little face turned into a frown before my mouth dropped as he staggered, without holding onto the couch or onto me, to be level with my belly and gave it a kiss.

I gapped at him.

"Since when can you walk?" I asked him and he beamed back at me as his staggered back so that he was once more level with my head. Yeah, ok so it was only a few steps but… wait.

I looked over to where his rug and toys were, over on the other side of the TV room. Had he crawled over to me or had he walked…

"James, can you walk?" I ask him and he simply smiles sweetly up at me.

I swing myself cautiously into a sitting position and stand up slowly, testing that I wasn't going to throw up.

I walked over to where James's toys were before I turn back to where he is still standing by the couch watching me with a slight pout on his lips.

"Mama." He whined bouncing up and down from where he was still holding on to the couch.

"Come on, Sweetie." I say. I sit down with his toys and picked up the green turtle whom he loved.

He let out another little whine before he took a small step towards me and then another and another and then he was walking straight towards me. He was wobbling slightly but compared to when Rocky was trying to walk, James was a pro.

"Oh, who is the cleverest boy ever? Huh, who? Who?" I say as I scoop James into my arms, cuddling him close to me and making him giggle and laugh.

I vaguely heard the front door of the apartment open and close but I pay it no heed, too enthralled I was in playing with my darling little boy.

"I thought you weren't well." I jumped slightly as Michael suddenly crunched down beside me causing James to squeal out in surprise and delight.

"Hey Buddy." Michael said as he tickled James belly as he gave me a warm kiss.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Nauseous, but not as bad as I felt before. What are you doing home?" I ask as lean against him, James hugged closely to my chest.

"I finished talking to all the people I needed to talk to so I came home for lunch." I grinned in delight before remembering why I was so insanely happy.

"He walked."

"Hmmmm."

"He walked, across the room, to me." I say feeling happy and smiling like an idiot. Michael shook his head laughing.

"What? I'm allowed to be happy about him walking." I say, punching his shoulder lightly. James wiggled in my arms for me to let him go, so I helped him out of my lap and held his hands as he stood up. He held onto my hands for a moment before he waddled slowly back over to his toys before dropping to all fours and crawled the rest of the way.

I rolled my eyes before shrugging. It was a start. But then he beamed back at me and my heart melted.

Michael hugged me close to his chest as we move t sit with James on his rug, playing with him, him to smiling and laughing all the while.

I leant back into Michael's chest watching James taking great care in his building of his block tower, building homes for his toys, smiling in triumphant when all his building stayed up. He smiled in delight at Michael and me and we smiled widely back at him.

My beautiful baby's smile. I love him so much.


End file.
